


A Gaggle of Giggles

by missmichellebelle



Series: Purple Daisies [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always forget how adorable your dad is."</p><p>"Ew, you guys, he is not."</p><p>"You’re right. He’s hot."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gaggle of Giggles

"So I told Tiffany that I couldn’t go this Friday, is that wrong? I mean, it’s not that I don’t  _like_  Tiffany—"

"Oh, I know!"

"Right? But every time I go to the mall with her, I’m always like, ‘why did I do this?’ Seriously, I don’t know what it is, but she insists on dressing me up as a Barbie reject collection."

"It’s totally because she’s jealous."

"Not everyone can pull off maroon the way you can, Em, and that is definitely something to be jealous of."

"Says Miss ‘My Designer Daddy Makes All My Clothes’ over here. Seriously, there is _nothing_  you don’t look good in."

"Have you seen me in orange?"

Blaine bites down on his smile as he makes his way from the entryway and into the kitchen, where a gaggle of teenage girls are gathered around the island counter and snacking on a bag of potato ships.

"Hey, sweetheart," he says, and Daisy whips around, grinning and moving over to him.

"Welcome home, daddy," she says quietly, and he kisses her temple before smiling at the four girls watching their exchange.

"Hello Emilia, Riley, Adrianne, Maggie." Blaine looks over at Daisy. “No Andrew today?"

The girls giggle and Daisy glares at them, before pushing on Blaine’s shoulder so that he’s being moved towards the living room.

"No," she replies indignantly.

"Where’s your brother?"

"Playing video games with Alex in his room."

"And—"

"In the living room!"

Blaine laughs, tugging Daisy into a hug, and she sighs at him as if he’s hopeless.

“ _Daddy_."

"Fine, fine, I’ll leave you alone." He smiles at the girls again before heading through the archway and over into the living room. Blaine can just make out the sounds of some sort of game through Aiden’s open door upstairs, and isn’t surprised when the kitchen jumps right back up to hushed whispers as soon as he clears their line of sight.

Of course, hushed whispers to teenage girls—especially Daisy’s friends—aren’t exactly hushed at all.

"I always forget how adorable your dad is."

"Ew, you guys, he is not."

"You’re right. He’s  _hot_."

They giggle. Daisy makes a gagging noise.

“ _Gross_."

"You’re only saying that because he’s your dad."

"I’d hope you guys would say that about your own dads."

"That’s different. None of our dads are hot."

"I don’t know, Mag’s—"

"Ew, Em, no!"

"I’m beginning to think you guys come over here just to ogle my father."

More giggles.

"He’s  _gay!_ ”

Giggles that dissolve into full out laughter.

Blaine nearly screams when a hand closes over his shoulder, but resorts to jumping instead. He turns to see Kurt smiling at him in an amused way, hand slipping down to his hand and then pulling him towards the couch.

"If Daisy had found you eavesdropping, she would have thrown a fit," Kurt says quietly, his voice obscured by the girls now talking loudly in their kitchen. “Welcome home." Their kiss is brief and chaste, a fast  _mwah_ , and then they sit down on the couch. Kurt’s in his lounge clothes, his tablet balanced on the coffee table, and Blaine dreams of his sweatpants tucked away in a drawer in his bedroom. It’s not like he wears suits to work, but it’s been a long day.

He let’s himself fall into Kurt’s lap, his husband letting out a surprised  _oof_ , and then Blaine turns so that his back is pressed into the couch cushions—he groans.

"Hard day at work today?"

Blaine just closes his eyes, turning his head and nosing at the soft fabric of Kurt’s sweater near his stomach.

"Can I open my own university so I don’t have to work Fridays?"

"No. Especially since you chose to work Friday’s this semester."

"But I really wanted to teach the Dickens survey," Blaine whines, and Kurt laughs, running his fingers through Blaine’s gelled hair.

"I know, honey."

Blaine hums softly, low in his throat, as Kurt’s fingers scratch soothingly against his scalp.

"I’m going to make lasagna for dinner, I think," Kurt says after a few moments, and Blaine turns to stare up at him happily.

"Really?"

"Don’t look at me like I never make lasagna."

"But you  _never_  make lasagna!" Blaine would know; it’s one of his favorite things and Kurt has become scarily conscious of how much cheese they ingest since they’ve hit forty.

"Yes, well, you’re being all cuddly and adorable and whiny."

"Was whiny a necessary addition? You couldn’t just leave it at cuddly and adorable?"

Kurt just grins at him, so Blaine nuzzles against his stomach again.

"Love you."

Kurt’s fingers turn his chin, and he bends down to kiss Blaine, slowly and softly in a way that makes Blaine want to surge up for more.

"Love you, too."

Kurt’s eyes flick up and then he’s smiling, looking down at Blaine and lowering his voice.

"We have an audience."

Blaine turns his head just in time to see four heads disappear from the kitchen entryway, to be followed by an insane amount of giggling.

"Teenage girls giggle a lot," Blaine comments—not that the information is new to him, or Kurt.

"Mmhmm. Come on, let’s get you changed. I made that shirt and you’re wrinkling it."

They both move to stand and Blaine feels a flood of warmth that Kurt is going to come upstairs with him—it’s Friday, the beginning of the weekend, but their moments together are stolen and infrequent. Blaine would never trade being a dad for anything, but it does make every solitary moment with Kurt that more precious.

It’s as they’re walking past the kitchen that they hear the girls again.

"Your dads are so cute."

"I am so jealous. My parents are never that sweet!"

"Oh my god, will you please  _stop_."


End file.
